


Interviews and Accidents

by thunderichocolate3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :((((((((((((((((((((, Alternate Universe, Death, Hospital, Never forgetting, Suicide, Train accident, perspective, sad :(, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderichocolate3/pseuds/thunderichocolate3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HELP!! MY DOG IS ACTUALLY AN ALIEN THAT WANTS TO KILL ZEUS!!!!!! Got your attention huh?? This is a Valdangelo fic where Leo has gotten into a train accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Walls and A Late Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi^^ This is my first fic. So please don't judge me. I would really love it if you gave feed back, thanks ^^

 

Leo sat up, in an unusual bed and in a weird room. All Leo could see was white. White walls, white bed, even white clothes! It made Leo feel a bit... well, a bit sick.

_~~Am I in....~~ NO!! Stop thinking like that! You're not in heaven!!_

He blinked a couple of times, and suddenly, there was a boy. He looked about Leo's age, he had raven black hair and sea green eyes, and with one look, you could tell he was a bit kick-back. Leo was so surprise

"Hello Leo" He greeted you with a smile, "I'm Percy Jackson, journalist for **The Olympus Telegraph** "

Leo was in shock already, he didn't know what to say, then he realised he didn't need to say anything because Percy continued.

"I'm here to interview about the train accident. I'll just ask you a couple of questions, will that be okay?"

Leo still couldn't respond. Usually, he was all ABOUT talking, but now, he just nodded to answer that question.

"Okay, let's get started! Firstly, how did you feel when you were on the tracks."

_Quite terrified, like I was a statue of gold and could hardly move._ "I don't really know, it happened kind of fast, probably scared, I guess?"

Leo didn't actually know HOW to respond, so he just continued with that dopey 'I'm okay' act... that was until Percy asked a question that he didn't want to lie about.

"Why did you jump onto the tracks?"

Leo became stiff. He started making something with the hospital equipment subconsciously without knowing it, probably because he was ADHD.

When Leo finally wanted to talk, he gave out a loud sigh and began telling.

*******

Leo was running for his life... actually, he was just running because he didn't want to get beat up by his best friend. He ran as fast as he could because he was half an hour late.

He ran until he saw a boy, a boy with shaggy black hair and olive skin. He wore a dark brown aviator jacket, a black t-shirt with a skull on it and black skinny jeans. Now, a lot of people would actually think this boy was an Emo or a Goth...

This boy was a person with the best qualities Leo came to know. That boy was Nico Di Angelo, Leo's best friend.

When Nico saw Leo was there, his face grew darker and darker.

"LEO VALDEZ!! DO YOU KNOW **HOW LONG** I 'VE BEEN WAITING?? HALF AN HOUR MAN! HALF AN HOUR!! YOU ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!!"

After a while, Nico finished giving Leo a lesson and he glared at the elvish looking Latino boy

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for the next train..."

The two best friends kept on walking, Leo kept on smiling, giving remarks like _Don't get angry, I know you love me!_ and Nico kept on arguing with Leo, regretting taking him to Supernova.

They got onto the station where everything seemed normal, but then a girl appeared. She had caramel hair, smelling of cinnamon, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appears to be timeless.

She reminded Leo of the girl that he visited on a tropical island... _what was it called again? Oh right.._ Ogygia.

This girl, though, was hardly anything nice, because she just walked by and pushed Leo.

Suddenly, Nico fainted and fell onto the tracks. Leo was so scared, he didn't know what to do, but then, he jumped onto the tracks, trying to save his best friend.

They couldn't jump up because they were both injured, but the train was coming, but luckily, the train stopped just in time for them to stay alive. Leo then held his best friend, crying.

"Nico, don't you dare die on me! DON'T EVEN DARE!!"

Then everything turned black, nothing to see, all Leo could hear was screaming and sirens.

******


	2. Ghosts and Bistanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson is interviewing a bystander who witnessed the accident, Ms Calypso, daughter of the big company owner, Atlas "we'll hold the sky for you" Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts^^ Thank you :P The last thing that happened was that Leo blacked out, and in this chapter, Percy was interviewing a bystander who witnessed the train accident, but some of it, my friends thought, were kind of creepy. So just a lil warning.

******

Percy Jackson walked into his office and found a girl waiting for him to arrive.

"Ah, Miss Calypso. Glad to see you"

He smiled reassuringly to the girl, but she just gave him a grim look.

"So, you were a bystander of the situation? May you please tell me in your own words what happened exactly?" Calypso was stuck frozen, staring at the triton design on his stapler.

Calypso looked up at the interviewer and began to talk.

"So, I was walking to the train station, minding my own business, when I saw a boy who looked like a Latino Santa elf. It looked like he was running for his life, but then suddenly, he stopped. He was..."

Calypso stopped for a while. Percy tried to reassure her, telling her that it was okay.

But Percy didn't know what she was going to say.

Calypso decided to continue.

"He-- He was talking. He was smiling and saying stuff like _I know you love me_ and et cetera. But he---"

All of the sudden, Calypso started spacing out, like she was in another dimension.

Once she got back on track, she looked directly into the journalist's eyes.

"Do you promise not to write, say or communicate this next thing I'm going to tell you! PROMISE!!!"

Percy immediately crossed his heart and looked at her, ears and eyes wide open.

"This Latino elf, this smiley boy, was by himself, looking directly into nothing, saying these things.

*******

The Latino boy was walking by himself, smiling and looking at nothing, like he was seeing a ghost.

_CALYPSO! WAKE UP! GHOSTS AREN'T REAL!! Then again, there was that movie Paranorman..._

Suddenly, she bumped into the elf, but it looked like she pushed him. Up close, she immediately realise who he was. He was the boy she used to fight with at her old home, Ogygia, before she moved.

When she kept on walking, she stopped to capture her thoughts. She looked back at Leo, and he saw his face, shocked, and scared.

She then saw him jump onto the tracks, so she immediately ran to the help desk and told them to stop the train.

When she got back to the station, the train already stopped and two men were already down there

Helping this boy.

But the Latino elf was unconscious, bloody and bruised

Calypso only really wished that she could help a bit more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Sorry this chapter was short. I'll make it up to you. I'll post soon :D All yours in Demigodishness, and all that. PEACE OUT!! XD


	3. Friendships and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and a lot from the last chapter will be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be triggering, I'm not sure, I started crying while writing though, so a little warning.

*******

Leo is still in the hospital and was being asked several questions by Percy Jackson.

"Did you try to commit suicide?"

"No!"

"Were you trying to commit suicide because of heartbreak?"

'NO!!! I DIDN'T TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!! I tried to save my best friend and get him onto the platform!"

"Tell me, Leo... What is your friend's name?"

Leo spaced out for a second... he realised right then and there that he wasn't with his best friend.

"H-His name was Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

Almost immediately, Percy took out his phone and started searching the name Nico Di Angelo, but he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Mr Valdez... When you were at the station, did you make any physical contact with Nico?"

Leo thought for a second. He realised that the only time he made 'physical contact' with Nico was right before he became unconscious.

"N-Not particularly, no, why?"

Percy hesitated for a second. He felt this was going to mess Leo up.

"Nico Di Angelo committed suicide 2 years ago... and apparently you were present at the time."

Leo started cursing at the journalist, saying he was telling lies and he should go rot in hell, but Percy kept a straight face.

"If you don't believe me, read the article for yourself."

Leo then ripped the phone out of Percy's hand and started reading.

' _April 3 2012. An Italian boy in the area of XXXX Avenue was proven to have committed suicide......"_

Leo felt like crying, _he didn't commit suicide, there are plenty of Italians here, right??_

'..... _This boy was under the file of '_ Nico Di Angelo' _and was found dead with a gun in his hand and a bullet through his head.....'_

Leo was then starting to cry. He felt as if something that he fixed and loved was smashed into a billion pieces.

He kept on reading.

'.... _His mother, Maria Di Angelo, was crying her heart out to see her dead son, especially since she lost her daughter, Bianca, in a truck accident the year before.....'_

Percy watched Leo attentively, feeling that he should've gotten a better grip on his phone.

'.... _A boy, about the same age, who had elfish like features and Latino roots, called the hospital and told them to quickly come and save his best friend.....'_

Leo stopped there. He thought he could read on but he couldn't.

His best friend was gone, but what was on his mind was....

"Percy? If my best friend has been dead for the last two years..."

Percy was waiting for a lashing, but he just listened.

"... why have I been seeing and hearing him during that time?"

Percy stood there, stiff. He didn't know how to reply.

"And another thing! If he committed suicide, and I was there, why don't I remember any of this?"

Percy began to protest, but then a pile of doctors came crashing in, telling Percy that Leo needed an operation.

*********

As Leo was in the operation room, unconsciously, he began remembering things, and it wasn't nice nor pretty.

Leo was standing at someone's door. He immediately recognised whose house it was.

"Nico."

Leo couldn't feel his body, but his body controlled itself, he could only think thoughts.

When Leo swung the door open, he immediately saw Nico with an AP pistol at his head.

"NICO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT????"

Nico started crying his heart out, but you could just hear his last words.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, there was one cock then a blow, then Leo ran to Nico, holding him and crying.

"Why did you leave me? I-I needed to tell you!"

Leo kept on crying, but then he grabbed the phone and dialled the hospital.

"M-My best friend just s-shot himself. P-please come quickly! H-he needs help!!!"

Leo then gave the address and told them it was from anonymous, but then he told them to say it was from a Latino Santa elf.

He hung up and then kissed the dead Ghost King.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I-I hate you for leaving me!"

He started crying more and more.

"P-please come back! I-I can't live without you! You're my true love, and nothing could change that."

He hugged the corpse one last time, crying. He put down the body, and left the scene.

*********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your opinion, but it is not finished! I'll post another chapter later today. :'( See you soon, yours in Demigodishness and all that, Peace out....


	4. Calypso and Car Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains why Leo can't remember anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! Sorry, I fell asleep :( Here's a new chapter...  
> Btw, somewhat triggering... little warning

*******

Calypso was being interviewed for the second time while Leo was being operated.

Percy kept on pushing questions.

"Was this boy mentally disabled like this before?"

"LOOK THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Her fury was replacing her nervousness.

"Leo was a caring and sweet boy! He didn't deserve this! It wasn't his fault he----"

Calypso stopped there. She didn't want to tell anything to this piece of...

"Calypso, what isn't Leo's fault?"

She looked at him as if she had said enough, but she felt like she didn't.

"The reason why Leo could see things like that..."

Immediately she started crying.

Percy tried his best to comfort her, but it seem like he made it worse.

"IT's okay Calypso, just let it all out."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I'M THE REASON HE CAN SEE NICO!! I'M THE REASON LEO CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!"

Percy looked like his mouth would fall off any second now.

"Calypso, what happened?"

She cursed herself and wished she kept her mouth shut.

***********

It was a week after Nico's 'incident' and Calypso came to visit her friend, Leo.

Calypso didn't only come for Leo, it was because she needed to confess to him.

Over and over, she practiced in her hotel.

'Um, Leo... could you be the peanut butter to my jelly? DUDE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE PB&J!!!

Calypso moved around frantically, wondering if he would accept her love.

(A/N: I kind of feel sorry for Calypso... this is sad though.)

Calypso then got into her car and drove to the address Leo's mum, Esperanza, gave to her.

When she knocked on the door, Esperanza opened the door, oil and grease covering her.

"CALLY!! I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled sincerely, but Calypso could tell something was on her mind.

"I just came to visit. I was staying for vacation, but anyways, it's nice to see you"

Calypso couldn't be happier to see her 'dream to-be-mother-in-law'.

Esperanza invited Calypso in and she sat down.

"I'll just clean up. I'll be back."

Calypso sat there, listening to the radio.

**It seems that the Italian boy who committed suicide happened to be under the file of 'Nico Di Angelo'.**

**Anyone who knows or have heard of the boy please come down to the police station.**

Calypso turned off the radio.

When Leo visited her in Ogygia, all he could talk about was this boy, like he was in love.

Calypso just wished Leo could love her just as much as this _Nico_..

All of the sudden, a boy with Elvin like features, covered in oil and grease, curly dark brown hair and a smile that was supposed to be there, wasn't.

At first he didn't notice Calypso.

"Mama, Necesito una llave para arreglar el motor. Mamá, ¿dónde están \---"

Leo noticed Calypso sitting there, and she smiled.

"Cally? What are you doing here?" He didn't seem happy to see her.

"Well," she became less confident.

"I came because I needed to talk to you."

"I-I'm sorry, t-this isn't a good time. I-I gotta go." He looked like he was going to cry.

Leo took Calypso's keys and took her car.

She waited... and waited... and waited.

About 2 hours later, she took a cab to her hotel and left.

The next day, she found out that Leo got into a car crash, with her car.

The police tracked her down and told Calypso that a stupid trucker was on the wrong lane and... you probably get the picture.

Calypso visited him in the hospital, but he was unconscious.

She saw Esperanza and she told Calypso that she was very sorry. Then, the doctor came.

"You must be Calypso, well, good evening, I'm Doctor Apollo."

He looked like the sun, basically meaning he was hot.

Apollo looked to the side where a man with dark hair, who looked like a cherub, and smiled at him.

"This, my dears, is my assistant/half brother, Dr Dionysus, but we just call him Dr D."

They explained that Leo would suffer a lot of memory loss, and that he wouldn't remember a lot of things.

"Three of them being meeting Calypso, the death of Nico Di Angelo and his car accident.

We recommend him staying away from the girl... but.."

Then they pulled Esperanza away.

Calypso could barely make out what they were saying, but she got a couple of words.

"Hallucinating.... Angel.... Death.... Ghosts.... sorry."

It didn't make sense to Calypso, it was already bringing her pain that she couldn't tell Leo the 1-4-3,

"I guess this is for the best," She said to Esperanza. "Bye, it's been a pleasure to meet you and your son."

Esperanza hugged her with all her might and let her go.

Then, Calypso left when they said Leo could take visitors.

She looked back at the hospital saying something.

"I'll never forget you Leo Valdez."

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice and/or comments? Please do. All yours in demigodishness and all that. PEACE OUT!!!!
> 
> Leo: Mama, Necesito una llave para arreglar el motor. Mamá, ¿dónde están  
> Translation: Mama, I need a wrench to fix the engine. Mom, where are they?


	5. Newspapers and Letters (Te Amo, Mi Amore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting. This is the last chapter :'( I have cried so many times because I HAD TO RESTART WRITING IT BECAUSE OF A DFO!! My eyes are watery because it happened like 5 seconds ago :'(''''''''' The chapter has a bit of swearing... okay maybe a lot. Sorry, I got a bit out of control. Thanks to all the people who've been reading.

 

 

*********

Leo was out of the operating room, still traumatized by that memory.

_Chill out man! It was only just a dream! It probably wasn't real!_

Percy, about an hour later, came in with a newspaper and a letter.

"The newspaper is my article. I was hoping you could read it."

_Great, I'll just pretend to read. Idiot doesn't know that I'm dyslexic!_

Then Leo could immediately translate the words. It was in Spanish.

"Your files said you were dyslexic yet fluent in Spanish, so I got this translated into Spanish so you could read it."

_Awesome! He knows that I'm dyslexic and that my first language is Spanish! Next, he could find out that I have a man-crush on Justin Timberlake!_

**The Repair Boy, The Ghost King and The Loving Islander.**

_Nice title, is it your version of the Lion, the Witch ands the Wardrobe?_

**The train incident that happened on April 2nd was**   **completely due to amnesia and hallucinations.**

**Leo Valdez, age 16, was found unconscious on the tracks just before two men came down to help.**

**Most witnesses thought the boy was committing suicide, but that wasn't the case.**

**According to his doctor, Doctor A. Apollo, he was involved in a car accident 2 years ago, a week after his best friend's death.**

**The accident, according to charts and x-rays, Leo's accident caused many of the nucleus to die, so he couldn't remember the accident, nor the death of his friend.**

**Apparently, what Valdez tried to do was that he was trying to save his 'best friend' who 'fainted' on the tracks,**

**The car accident caused the boy to have hallucinations of particular things.**

**Both these accidents have made the boy mentally unstable because of the loss of nucleuses.**

Immediately, Leo ripped up the newspaper and threw it at Percy.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE??"

"Leo---"

"NO!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! My best friend has been DEAD for how many years and people are just telling me NOW that he's dead!!!"

"Leo, I was telling what happened and this was the truth. You have to accept that."

"NO!! NUH-UH!!! YOU FUCKING HAPPY-GO-LUCKY BASTARD WITH A FUCKING HAPPY LIFE!!! I HAVE NOTHING!!! MY BEST FRIEND DIED, WHICH I DIDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT IT UNTIL MY TRAIN ACCIDENT!! MY MOM DIED LAST YEAR BECAUSE OF A FIRE INCIDENT!! WHY THE FUCK DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE SHIT AS HELL WHILE PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAVE A HAPPY ENDING??? WELL, I HAVE NO FUCKING HAPPY ENDING!! SO JUST FUCK OFF!!"

Percy held up his hand, and Leo immediately stopped.

"Not only did I make this article, but the police gave me this letter to give to you. It was unsent."

Percy passed the letter to Leo and immediately he could recognise the writing.

_Nico. Nico Di Angelo,_

It was addressed **Leo Valdez/Repair Boy** which kind of broke Leo's heart because that was Nico's nickname for him.

"Get out." Leo said in a monotone yet heartbroken voice. A single tear ran down his face.

"Leo if you want I can----"

"GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN!!!"

Percy ran out, apologizing to Leo along the way,

Once Percy was gone, Leo started crying.

"YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FUCKING BASTARD DI ANGELO!!! YOU LEAVE AND THEN YOU JUST GIVE ME A LETTER??? THAT'S MESSED UP!!!"

After a while, Leo finally stopped and ripped open the letter.

**Dear Repair Boy,**

Leo felt like crying again, he could just hear his voice again.

**If you're reading this letter, I'm already. This was done after Clarisse and Octavian cut me with a fork for the thousandth time.**

**Now, all I wanted to say was that I'm sorry. If you are crying right now, I wouldn't have expected you to care for me that much.**

**All my life, I have always seen happy couples and I would just cry myself to sleep and know that no one would love me like that.**

_You fucktard! I loved you!!!_

**What I remember though was when I was rejected by Silena Beauregard when I asked her to go to the dance with me.**

_Yeah, she went with Beckendorf instead! He looked like a happy cod when Silena said yes._

**but I remember that you sat on my bed with me, and I was seriously heartbroken, but you held me close and I felt safe in your arms.**

**That was when I realised that I was in love with you. You were my true love and nothing could've EVER changed my mind.**

**I also remembered when we were little, and we would play Mythomagic and talk about what adventures we would have someday.**

_Yeah, my one was to own a taco stand!!_

**Well, everyday I spent with you, it just added onto my adventure, because you were my adventure.**

**I'm pretty sure no-one would EVER top my adventure because my adventure tells hysterical puns and unfunny jokes.**

_My jokes ARE_ FUNNY!!!

**So, I'm asking you to do me a favour. Find your own adventure.**

**If I was ever yours, no one could top that (joking, joking) but you need to help yourself.**

**I don't care if your adventure is a quest, a person or even AN ANIMAL!!**

**I don't want you working on that Hot Rod in your garage all day!!**

**Please do this. If you love me, do this for me and give me a chance to rest. I will haunt you until you do what I say.**

_Oh my fucking god!!! I wasn't hallucinating!!_

**I'M JUST KIDDING!!!!**

_Really Nico?? Really?? REALLY?!?!?!?!_

**But pleases please please PLEASE do this!! I love you too much to die knowing that you'll be inside your garage your whole life!!!**

**You are the bestest friend I could EVER ask for!**

**Te amo, Mi Amore Mio (Aka Te Amo, Mi amor). You are my one and only repair boy!**

**Love, the ORIGINAL Super-Hot-McShizzle, Nico.**

**P.S. Tell Clarisse and Octavian to suck my dead dick, will ya? Thanks^^**

Leo spent that night crying, promising to make his adventure better and better.

*********

Once Leo got out of the hospital, he kept his promise and went to find a job.

He got a job as Head Mechanic at a place that his mom took care of before she died.

Leo also found a puppy a couple of weeks after he got his job. He named it Angel.

Not only he did that, but he tracked down Clarisse and Octavian, beat them up into a pulp and told them EXACTLY, 'Nico said to suck his dead dick. And if you whores would want to mess with someone again, you can answer to me and suck on mine, alright bastards?'

Clarisse and Octavian NEVER EVER picked on anyone again, and that was practically everyone.

Every night, he would take out the letter and read it a couple of times before he went to sleep, and he repeated the words 'Te amo, mi amor.'

The sad part though was that he could never find anyone he loved more than Nico. His true love was gone, forever.

He just lives his life, one step at a time, making it into an adventure, like Nico said.

70 years later, on his death bed, Leo held his son's hand (of whom he adopted) and he read the letter one last time.

His last words were 'Te amo, Mi Amore Mio.'

And as he passed onto another realm, he saw a light, well, his light.

Leo was back to his 16 year old self, but he didn't mind that he was an 86 year old in a teenager body.

Leo saw a boy with an aviator jacket, pale olive skin and shaggy black hair. This boy was smiling at Leo.

With tears coming out of his eyes, Leo stuttered one word.

"Nico"

********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Please leave opinions, comments. ANYTHING!!! It's been a pleasure writing for you all. All yours in demigodishness, and all that. PEACE OUT!!!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys^^ I'd just like to thank everyone who's read this :D Please give me advice and opinions, I'm okay with hates.   
Thanks to everyone who kudosed ^_^ My fic isn't really good so I'd just like to thank you for giving appreciation.  
That's all I had to say so Thank you once again (Used thanks/thank you so much in this)  
Love ya :P Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :L

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon^^ See you soon! Yours in Demigodishness, and all that. PEACE OUT!! :P :L :)


End file.
